1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a foot-operated toilet seat lifting device, and more particularly to such devices that employ a bowed member formed of a resilient material which is movable when a foot pedal is depressed and which serves to prevent the seat from slamming when the pedal is released.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally well known that many persons find it objectionable to handle any part of a toilet, particularly a public toilet that may be used by all types of persons with varied habits of cleanliness. In view of the fact that the toilet seat should be raised when a male is in the act of urinating, devices are available for lifting the toilet seat when a pedal is depressed.
One type of such device includes a base, a foot pedal lever attached by an arm to a toilet seat, and an air cylinder-piston rod assembly connected between the base and the arm that serves to damp the return force to the seat when the pedal is released. A disadvantage of a device of this type is that it includes parts which are subject to failure after relatively short amounts of time, especially since such a device is utilized in public toilets and hence subject to vandalism.
Examples of prior art toilet seat lifting devices can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 428,001, J. A. Kaley, "Privy Seat"; U.S. Pat. No. 1,501,177, B. Ozwirk, "Basin Cover Appliance"; U.S. Pat. No. 1,792,811, E. Bustin, "Seat and Cover Lifter for Toilets"; U.S. Pat. No. 1,856,159, T. Gills et al, "Water Closet Seat"; U.S. Pat. No. 1,999,070, L. D. Svedelius, "Toilet Seat Lifter"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,113, G. S. Williams, "Transfer Finger Assembly"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,650, O. E. Waters, "Toilet Seat Sanitary Lifting Mechanism"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,504,385, M. Field, "Toilet Seat Lifter."